This invention relates to improvements in locks for circular knitting machines. More particularly, the invention is concerned with both the locks for controlling the cylinder needles and the locks for controlling the dial needles in said circular knitting machine.
As known, locks or cams for circular knitting machines substantially comprise cams defining the guide tracks for the heels of the knitting needles, determining the outgoing and reentering movements of the needles. Such guide cams are generally carried on a fixed lock sector outside of the plate, or respectively of the needle cylinder of the circular knitting machine.
It is essential to adjust the needle stroke in order to control the length of the return stroke of each needle and accordingly the length of the loop being formed. This is accomplished by suitably varying the position of the guide cams according to the desired adjustment.
With the prior art locks, the correct positioning or adjustment of the position for the guide cams is rather difficult. It would suffice to remind that certain circular knitting machines require a high amount of locks (48 or more), so that it is difficult to have an accurate indication and provide an identical correct positioning for all of the cams.